


Ravishing

by Clockwork



Series: Statements [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Future, M/M, TMA Pairing Week, everyone else dead, loving monsters, pairing week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Tim has found himself Head of the Institute and now, with Jon gone, it's time for Martin to take his place as well.Entirely au future fic.





	Ravishing

Tim’s arms tightened around Martin’s shoulders, Martin’s slender back pressed to the broad width of Tim’s chest. Strong hands pressed against Martin’s chest, feeling the hard, trapped bird-like flutter of his heart against Tim’s hands.

“You can do this, Martin. You’ve literally spent the last thirty years training for this position, and you’re coming into it with a lot more experience than the last two Archivists. Why are you trembling like a damn baby bird facing a leopard?”

Yet even as he asked, same rough tones and harsh words Tim normally had for Martin, his hold tightened more as if he could lend him strength through that touch. 

“Maybe because the last two Archivists were murdered? Not to mention Elias, Sasha, Melanie, the last two assistants they hired to replace Sasha and Melanie and…”

“Okay. I know everyone’s that died, Martin. If you don’t recall, I was there too. Remember? In fact, I was the one that was standing next to Jon when…”

“Don’t say it! I know you never liked him but don’t say it. I can’t think about that right now, Tim. If I do, I’ll run.”

“If you run, you’ll die,” Tim said, not that he thought Martin needed him to remind him. “You agreed, Martin, and now you have to see it through.”

He shifted, moving and squirming to turn and face Tim. Not moving so much though that it took him out of the other man’s arms. If there was anything that will help him get through everything he faced taking on that position, it was knowing that no matter what, Tim was on his side. Tim would be there when he got hurt, dressing him wounds. And he would be there, holding Martin in the dark while he cried, not strong enough to do this, but willing to be Archivist with Tim as Head of the Institute. 

Canting his head back, looking up to meet Tim’s gaze. 

“Then don’t talk about it. Don’t remind me that I’m going to die doing this job. Okay?”

Tim laughed, leaning down so that he could brush a soft kiss to Martin’s mouth. Tender. Lingering in that kiss. Giving Martin that moment to focus on something else other than what they were talking about, what all was about to change.

“Let’s be honest, Martin. Most of us didn’t think you’d live past Jon’s first week, what between his freak out over Gertrude’s filing system and how the Archive was guiding him, and us, to all the Statements by the other’s minions. So no offense, but making it to Head Archivist is a fear none of us thought you’d see.”

“Myself included,” he said, hugging Tim. “That how you see me? As a minion?”

Tim laughed, that same, deep, throaty sound that had only richened over the years as the Archive, and the Beholding, had groomed him for the place he’d now taken in the Institute. Many looking at Tim wouldn’t be able to tell he had given up his humanity years ago, but Martin knew. He had seen each change as they took place, just as he knew that Tim would note each and every change in Martin as they happened. At least they had someone who could handle it, and understand.

“Maybe not a minion,” he said, head canting softly, considering. “Maybe more of an underling?”

Martin slapping Tim’s shoulder as if he wasn’t the monster running the Institute, rolling his eyes and stepping back. Not that it did much with his still fairly boyish looks and the fear that shone in his eyes, but Martin took a moment to tug at his suit jacket and adjust his tie. 

“I look presentable?”

“You look ravishing,” he assured him. “And I do plan ravishing you tonight. Now. Out with you. Let’s go announce your appointment and get out of here. We have dinner plans.”

“We do?”

“Course we do,” Tim said, slinging his arm around Martin’s shoulders to guide him out. “Do you think I’d let you take this position and not at least take you out for a last meal?”

Martin’s help slammed into Tim’s ribs. “You’re not funny. Not in the least.”

“Maybe not, but you’re smiling,” he pointed. “Least there’s that,” he said. With that Tim slid his arm to the small of Martin’s back and gave him a shove, pushing him into the Archive with his assistants so that the Institute could recognize and install it’s newest Archivist.

And Tim really hoped he got to keep this one as long as the last two survived. But he wasn’t holding his breath.


End file.
